


Together Again

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cha Cha scene through Brian's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, to my beta later2nite!

Of course, I've missed him.

I've missed his annoying chatter and the public service announcements that he makes. I've missed his humor and our late night conversations. I've missed his mouth; smiling, laughing, sucking me off. I've missed his eyes that can see right through me, or look at me like I'm the only one who exists. Every fucking feeling is reflected in those eyes. I've missed his strong body that I know every inch of, and still want to have over and over again. 

But _this_ is what I have missed the most: nuzzling my nose against his neck, breathing in his scent...running my hands over his face and shoulders...making him laugh when I whisper dirty words to him...making him gasp when I lick his ear. 

I've seen his hair grow long, and now I finally get a chance to run my fingers through it. I can't seem to stop touching it. It feels different, but I like it.

I put my hands on his hips and pull him close while we dance in the glittery rain. I know that everyone is watching and I don't care.

I wouldn't call it cuddling. It's foreplay. It's what we do. It's us. 

I take a deep breath and feel his body tremble in my arms.

It's finally us again.


End file.
